The things that I've never expected
by Bl4ckRo5e
Summary: The things that I've never expected to happen in my life is one, my girlfriend broke up with me. Two, my childhood friend's a gay. Three, and his crush ...IS ME!(Not based on the story of Junjou Romantica. Don't like it? don't read it)


**This is my first Junjou Romantica fanfic so... yup, please enjoy it and don't mind about my grammer. I sucks at that. Don't like my work, then why are you here? get out!**

**This story doesn't followed the original one.**

**Disclaim: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

* * *

The things that I never expected in my life to happened was, one, my girlfriend that I'm dating since middle school broke up with me. We've been together for more than 5 years and I still love her a lot. And she broke up with me in the public which was worst. Today is my birthday and we were planning to have a date to celebrate it. But it turns out that my birthday present from her shattered my heart into pieces. Running back home while trying to hide my crying face was hard but I managed to hide them. All in my mind was that one person, Akihiko Usami. My childhood and best friend. I shared every single things with him even a little thing.

I met him from my brother when I was 8 and Usami was the same age as nii-chan. Nii-chan said Usagi's the one who helped us when we were desperately needing money. For some reason, we spent most of our times together than with nii-chan who's busy working and dating. Even though our age are not the same but he still understand me more than nii-chan.

" USAGI!" I cried as I bang his bedroom's door. I am not surprised that he's masturbating now with a porn magazine beside him on the bed. Always, almost every time, masturbating when I came to see him. " Stop masturbating and listen to me!" I shouted and closed the door behind me, then threw myself on him. I don't really care if he didn't wear anything below, well since he's my best friend and we used to bath together.

"M-Misaki!" he shouted and tried to push me aside " Don't just landed on me when I'm doing _this!" _I moved aside and he got up, cleaning himself with tissues "So what is it this time?" he puts on his pants and sat beside me. "Wait, let me guess, your girlfriend became ex, right?" he smirked and ruffles my hair.

" Yes, and once again, you are correct!" I cried louder and heard him sighing. Every times I came crying, he always guessed it right about my problem. "Usagi... why am I always got dumped?!" I wrapped my arms around his waist, my tears wetting his shirt. He stared at me with his blank face again. Patting my head and smiled a bit, he repeated the same words that he usually said after I got dumped.

" Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone who loves you as much as you loves your ex." those magical words... I really love him for being my best friend.

" USAGI~~~" I cried louder and hugs him as tightly as I can, not showing a sign that I will release him from my deadly hugs.

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V

The naive innocent boy fell asleep after crying for so hard. Sleeping soundly on the aroused man's lap. Usagi pants heavily as he stare at his Misaki. No, not _his_ yet. Carefully, he lays Misaki's head on his bed and sat on the comfortable chair beside the bed. Usagi examine him carefully, his round emerald eyes are now not showing, his mouth half open making a 'o' shape. The sleeping beauty's chest falls and raise as he breath. Gulping silently and felt his manhood getting harder and harder until a bump appeared and his jean's getting tighter.

'This is bad..' he thought to himself and unzipped his jeans and his manhood stood up as he felt the cold air hits his lower part. 'And I just did it... ' he sigh between his heavy pants and starts to strokes himself in pleasure, his eyes still locked to the boy on _his _bed. He keeps his body on the chair, resisting from attacking the sleeping boy.

" Misaki .. un.." he moans softly, hoping that Misaki doesn't hear it."Misaki.." he repeated again but louder. "ah.. I-I'm going to.." the white liquid covered his hands and his manhood, some on the floor, some on the chair. Feeling relived that his thing is now satisfied, he cleaned up and change into a clean pants.

" Misaki.. Misaki.. It's almost 8" he shakes the boy softly " Takahiro will be worried if you don't go home now" Misaki moans in annoyed and shift his body deeper until his back hits the cold wall

" I'll just explain tomorrow that Usagi kidnapped me because he's too scared to be in the dark alone.." he mumbled not opening his eyes or showing any sign that he's getting off his bed.

The troubled man sighed loudly and walked to the phone to call his friend. Takahiro, the one that he falls for ever since the first time he met him. But not long until his annoying brother showed up, his heart started changing. Every physical touches from Misaki makes his body go hot and mind go blurry. But for Takahiro, it's normal, he doesn't feel anything when he touches him. It was then he realized he has fall for a brat. A brat that's annoying. Who's now always almost everyday stop by to his house to visit him. And it was too late to turn back because he has fallen for him, _completely. _

" Ah, Usagi-chan. Sorry about my brother causing trouble" Takahiro said in the phone with an apologetic voice.

" I don't really mind your cute little brother crashing in my place" 'and almost got rape by a handsome horny young man'.

" Ah, it's a good timing that you called. You see, Misaki-"

" I don't really mind being his tutor" 'and rape him in the middle of studying.' then, an idea for his BL story came out. **  
**

" Well glad to hear! I'll send his belonging tomorrow morning-"

" And you will be able to spend more time with your new bride in honeymoon." Usagi joked and imagined the poor Takahiro blushing on the phone.

" A-Ah...W-Well.."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him. Ah right, your trip to Hokkaido. You're departing in the afternoon right?"

" Ah yes! Well please take care of my brother for me. I'll be hanging up now" and with that, the conversation ended.

* * *

MISAKI'S P.O.V

The alarm sounds that I'm not familiar with echoing repeatedly in my ears. Grumbling as I tried to find the annoying clock with my hand without looking. Then I felt something warm. Wait.. Moving my hand as I tried to figure out the shape of the thing that I'm touching, then I felt the rough surface with a bump on it. Without opening my eyes, I squeezed that bump softly, earning a moan. W-Wait.. moan?! As fast as I could, I pulled back my hand, eyes wide open and in a sitting position. There beside him on the bed lays a beautiful man with silver hair and worst, he is aroused. Ah wait... BEAUTIFUL?! Ah no! This is not what I mean! Well he is but he's a man! How can a man be beautiful?! Blinking for several times, he stare at his childhood friend who is now half naked, eye lids open half and panting.

"M-Misaki... Y-You..touched..there" he said between his pants. Realizing what he's saying, I stare hard at my hand, then the bump in his pants. Oh shit...

"AHH! NO! I MEAN! I'M SORRY! IT'S JUST AN ACCIDENT!" I shouted as I back away from him, then fell from the bed, hitting my butt on the cold floor. I winced but the situation now is worse than the pain on my butt. Usagi smirks and gets out from the bed, grinning at me. "U-Usagi.. You're scaring me with your creepy grin.." I laughed nervously but as ignored by Lord Usami who's coming closer and closer to me until our noses touched.

" Nee, Misaki-chan~" he said in a sweet voice but creepy and it's making my hair on the back of my neck standing. "You.. Early in the morning you suddenly 'massaging' my manhood and touched it with your small hand"

" L-Like I'd said! I'm sorry! It was an accident!" I began to panic as I felt hands wrapping around me

" But look down.. I'm aroused" he pouted playfully " And you better take responsibility" he smirked. Without giving any chance for me to talk back, his lips crashed on mine. I shut my eyes tightly. Usagi's tongue then licks my mouth, giving me a signal to open them, and I did. He slides his tongue inside me, exploring every inch of my mouth, then stroking our wet muscles together. Slowly, I became weak, like all my strength has been sucked by him.

"Misaki.." he mumbled near my ear and slides his hand into my shirt. Moans escaped from my mouth as I feel his hand touches my nipple, playing with it.

"S-Stop... U-Usagi..ah.." I moan louder when he took off my shirt and licking with my nipple, using his hand pinching the other nipple which are now harden.

" Misaki.." He repeated the same words.

"Misaki..." and again

" Misaki.." and again..

" I love you.."

* * *

**So how was it? I'm still immature so forgive me for the mistakes. And sorry for being rude. Thank you and please review**


End file.
